Plans Change & other One Shot's
by Shadow of the Forgotten
Summary: A collection of Naruto and Hinata one shot's. From 'cute' to 'sad' and some in-between.
1. Plans Change

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own Naruto or anything affiliated with said show.

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

* * *

Plans Change

* * *

Standing out on the porch of his small little house, Naruto smiled softly as he watched another sunset. Thinking back on his past, he realized how different his life was now from what he had imagined. Chuckling, he remembered his life goals. The fist was to become Hokage, and the second was to marry his crush Sakura. It's funny how life never turns out exactly how you plan.

'I'm happy with how things ended up though.' He thought with a smile, as he glanced back into his house. 'If things had been different, I never would have married the love of my life.' Facing the fading sun, he let his mind wander through his memories. Sure, he had always wanted to be the Hokage. But after he fell in love and got married, he realized that he had everything he needed by his side. He no longer cared about earning the respect of the villagers, now all he cared about was making sure his wife was always happy.

Naruto gave a sad smile as he remembered about his longtime crush Sakura. Sure he liked her, but after years of chasing her around like a puppy, he finally decided to give up. It was one of the hardest things he thought he'd ever have to do. In retrospect, it was the best thing that could have happened to him because it gave his wife the courage to admit her feelings to him. His smile brightened as he remembered about the day she finally told him. 'She was so cute standing there with her hands linked together, mumbling about how she thought I was great and she really liked me. Although at first, I did brush her off.'

That led his mind to follow the path of their courtship. It started out rocky since he had to move past the feelings he harbored for Sakura, but when she ended up marrying Sasuke what was left of those feelings just seemed to drift away. 'My heart broke, but thankfully she was there to pick up the pieces.' Naruto mused. 'She sat by my side at their wedding, and even held my hand in a comforting manner.' He thought with a smile. His wife was always so kind. 'Although, it's probably a good thing I didn't marry Sakura. Just look at all the fights those two seem to get into.' And then rubbing the back of his head, he laughed. 'And boy can Sakura hit hard.'

Sakura and Sasuke married when they were 18, and from then on Naruto's new life began. 'Though come to think of it, it took her two years to finally agree to marry me.' Naruto thought suddenly. 'I wonder why?' Before his mind could focus more on the question, the door behind him opened.

"Hey Naruto, it's time for dinner." His wife said softly.

Turning to face her, he lifted up the bundle she was carrying and held his little girl to his chest. Kissing his wife on the cheek, he went to take his daughter inside. Naruto stopped just inside the door, and turned around again. He wrapped his wife and daughter in a hug, and leaned down to whisper in his wife's ear. "I love you Hinata." Seeing the blush she seemed to always have around him darken, he smiled and leaned down to give his daughter a kiss before continuing into their house.

"And I love you as well." Hinata said softly, as she watched her husband and baby girl. "I always will."


	2. Forever and Always

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own Naruto or anything affiliated with said show.

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

* * *

Forever and Always

* * *

Hinata sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time that hour. Glancing out the window at the gate and then back to the clock, she sighed again. "Get a grip girl." She said aloud to herself. "He's only been gone for a little over a day, and I'm already going crazy." Chuckling sadly to herself, she began to cry softly. "I'm so pathetic." She muttered between sobs. "Here I am pining over him and he doesn't even have a clue. He's so head over heels for _Sakura,_ that he can't see how much I love him." Wiping her eyes, she went back to her studies. 'I'll tell him how I feel for sure this time.' She thought as she glanced at the clock one last time. 'Just as soon as he gets back.'

ooooo

Another two days past and Hinata was starting to get very worried. "This type of mission would never take this long." She muttered as she paced her bedroom. Suddenly there was a pounding on her door. Pausing mid stride she hurriedly ran to open it, only to be greeted by a solemn Kiba. "Hi Kiba, what are you doing here?" She asked politely, though she was getting very worried from the look he was giving her.

"Hinata." Kiba said gravely. "There was an accident, Naruto's been injured."

Hinata gasped and put a hand on the door to steady herself. "Is he going to be alright?" She asked shakily.

"He's in a coma." Kiba said softly as he reached out to support his teammate. "They don't think he'll ever wake up."

Tears welled up in Hinata's eyes as she began to cry. "That can't be true." She said as she straightened herself. "I won't believe it. Take me to him." She ordered.

Kiba was taken aback at first, it's so unlike Hinata to be forceful after all, but he got over his shock quickly and escorted her to Naruto's hospital room.

As soon as they arrived everyone cleared out of Naruto's room to give Hinata some time alone with him. Naruto may have been ignorant of her feelings, but everyone else was well aware of how she felt for the boy.

Shutting the door, Hinata walked over to Naruto's bedside and collapsed. "You have to wake up!" She cried. "I never got the chance to tell you how I feel." Resting her head on his chest, she continued to cry.

After her tears had slowed, she got up and brushed his hair out of his eyes. "I never told you this before because I was so shy." She whispered softly. "But I love you, and I will love you forever and always." She said as she kissed his forehead. Smiling sadly to herself, she left his room.

ooooo

Several years past, and though things changed, Naruto's condition remained the same. People came to visit him occasionally, but it was more out of habit now than anything else. Everyone that is, except for Hinata. She would visit him daily for many hours and tell him all about everything that was happening in their village. And each day, before she left, she'd say the same thing. "I'll love you forever and always." Then she'd kiss his forehead before heading home.

ooooo

The days continued to go by and before long, Hinata had turned 28. Still, each day she'd go and see Naruto on her way home from work. One day, she was so exhausted that she fell asleep at his side shortly after arriving. As she drifted off, she whispered. "I'll love you forever and always."

Hearing a soft voice, Naruto yawned and slowly opened his eyes. Smiling softly at the figure next to him, he gently pulled the body into bed with him. Rolling on his side, he brushed a strand of hair away from her face and kissed her forehead just like she had always done to him. "Hinata." He said softly. "Wake up."

Hearing her name Hinata slowly opened her eyes, only to see a pair of blue eyes staring back at her. "Naruto!" She gasped. "You're awake!!" She practically shouted as she crushed him in a hug.

"C-can't b-breath." Naruto choked out.

"Oh sorry." Hinata said blushing as she released him from her death grip.

Pulling her back into his arms, Naruto smiled at her. "Thank you for watching over me." He said.

Hinata's blush darkened. "Y-you k-knew what w-was g-going on?" She stuttered.

"Somewhat." Naruto said as he watched her face get even redder. "I could hear what people were saying sometimes and I was able to sense people's presence."

"So you heard me?" Hinata asked, looking more like a tomato than ever, as she looked anywhere but Naruto's face.

Nodding his head, Naruto forced her to look at him. "Yes, and I'll love you forever and always." He said as, for the first time, he captured her lips in a loving kiss.


	3. Pages of My Heart

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own Naruto or anything affiliated with said show.

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

* * *

Pages of My heart

* * *

I'm not sure exactly when it happened, when my feelings for Sakura began to change, but during this past year or so that I've spent training with Jiraiya I've begun to think about her less and less. I guess that's a sign of growing up, leaving childish crushed behind. And yes, I now know that that's all it was, a childish crush. Now, though I care for her as a friend, I no longer wish to be anything more. Strangely enough, once I realized this I felt a lot better. Like a huge weight had been lifted from my shoulders. I guess a part of me always knew it would never work out.

Once I finally stopped daydreaming about Sakura, I noticed that another face seemed to keep popping up in my head, Hinata's. Truthfully, I never imagined that she'd be anything other than a friend, but now my mind just won't stop thinking about her. The way she blushed and stuttered every time she talked to me, her habit of always touching her two fingertips together, and the smiles she'd give me when she thought I wasn't looking. Looking back, I can't believe I never realized how much she liked me, but I was so in awe of Sakura I barely looked at other girls. But that's changed now, and the more I think about it the more I realize that Hinata's the one for me. And now that training's almost over, I can finally go home and tell her how I feel.

I'm too late. I got back yesterday and the first thing I did was go and see Hinata, but she wasn't alone. Kiba was with her, he was holding her hand and pulling her along while they laughed about something together. It's my fault though, for thinking she'd just wait around for me to come to my senses. And now it looks like she's found someone else. As much as I wish it was my hand she was holding, I'm glad she's so happy. Even if it's not with me. I did talk to her though, and she's grown out of the stuttering phase, but she still blushes a lot. I pretended that everything was the same and I didn't love her, so she wouldn't feel bad and have to tell me she was already in love with someone else. I guess it's my turn now to stand on the sidelines while 'she' goes after someone else.

It's been two weeks since I first saw them together and it's becoming harder and harder to keep my mouth shut. I don't want to ruin Hinata's chance at happiness, and I also don't want to ruin my friendship with Kiba, but it's so hard to watch them together. I know I'm pathetic, jealousy won't get me anywhere, but what would you do if the girl you loved went off for several hours everyday to do 'training' with her 'friend'. At least that's what Hinata calls Kiba, anyone can see that they're a couple. She probably just doesn't want anyone to know. When I asked her if she liked someone, she blushed and looked away saying "Yes.". She was looking at Kiba when she said it, so I know it has to be him. But as much as I want her, I want her to be happy more, and if this is what it takes then I'll just keep pretending.

I can't take it anymore; I'm going to tell Hinata how I feel. Even if she tells me we're just friends, I need her to know how much I care about her. I've got a B rank mission in the morning, but I'm going to see her as soon as I get back. I know it will hurt when she tells me she doesn't feel that way about me, but at least once she knows I can stop pretending that I don't love her.

ooooo

With tears pouring down her face, Hinata gently closed the notebook and placed it on the table. "Idiot." She said as she sobbed into her hands. "I never loved anyone but you. Kiba was trying to help me overcome my shyness so I could tell you how I feel." Taking a deep breath, she slowly calmed down. "And if you were here right now I'd hit you for implying that Kiba and I were doing 'something' other than training." She said with a sad smile.

"Hey Hinata, are you ready?" Sakura asked as she walked up to her friend. "The memorial service is going to start soon."

"Yeah." Hinata said as she wiped the tears from her eyes and stood up.

"Did you read it?" Sakura asked, pointing at the small black notebook on the table. Seeing Hinata's nod, Sakura enveloped her in a hug. "I know it's too late and things can't be changed, but he left you his heart on those pages."

"I know." Hinata said as she picked up the notebook and held it gently against her chest. "And I'll keep it with me always."

As they walked out together, Sakura shook her head sadly. 'She gave him her heart in life, and he gave her his in death. I hope that one day they find each other again.' She thought as they left Naruto's apartment for the last time.


	4. Tears

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own Naruto or anything affiliated with said show.

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

* * *

Tears

* * *

Hinata had just finished picking up a few things from the store when she heard two familiar voices. Ducking behind a building, she cautiously poked her head around the corner and what she saw made her heart stop. She watched in a daze as Sakura slowly put her hands on Naruto's shoulders and leaned in for a kiss. Tears began streaming down her face as the couple got closer and closer. Hinata couldn't watch anymore and with a quiet sob she turned away. Covering her mouth to muffle her cries, she waited for her legs to work again before stumbling down the alleyway. Her vision was blurred and her legs felt like lead so it didn't take long for her to collapse against the side of the building. Sliding down the wall, Hinata pulled her knees to her chest and began to sob uncontrollably. Her heart felt like it had just been torn in two.

ooooo

"Thanks for all your advice." Naruto said as he left the restaurant with Sakura.

"No problem." Sakura said with a grin. "Besides, everyone knows you two make the perfect couple. I just can't believe it took _you_ this long to figure it out."

"Me neither." Naruto said sheepishly. "I guess I'm a little slow."

"A little?" Sakura snorted. "Try a whole lot."

"Hey!" Naruto said, playfully hitting her arm. "Be nice."

"No way." Sakura said grinning, before turning serious. "Good luck, and try not to screw things up." Leaning forward she gave him a quick peck on the cheek, and with a quick wave she headed home.

Grinning, Naruto was about to head home as well when he heard what sounded like someone crying. Following the sound, he headed down the alley on the side of the restaurant. It didn't take him long to find the source, but when he did, he froze. "H-hinata?" Naruto asked shakily as he looked down at the distraught Hyuga. "Are you alright?" Getting on his knees, he placed a hand on her shoulder in comfort.

Usually, hearing Naruto's voice would cause Hinata to blush and begin stuttering, but she was too numb to even recognize it. Without thinking, she threw herself into his arms and cried into his chest.

Not knowing what had caused her pain; Naruto cradled Hinata against his body and soothed her as best as he could. When the sobbing died down, he shifted her so he could look at her face. "Hinata, what's the matter?" He asked softly as the tears continued to pour down her face.

Blinking through her tears, Hinata froze as she recognized the face before her. "Naruto." She breathed. Shaking her head, she tried to undo his grip on her so she could leave. What she had just seen was bad enough; she didn't think she'd be able to handle his 'friendship' right now.

Naruto would have none of that. Locking his wrists, he created a barricade around Hinata and refused to let go. "I'm not letting you go until you tell me what happened." He said sternly, then his eyes grew dangerous. "Did somebody hurt you?"

Hinata's heart beat faster when she saw the possessiveness in his eyes, but she quickly chastised herself. There was no point in getting her hopes up, he was already taken. "It's nothing." She said, hiding her eyes.

"_These_ are not nothing." Naruto said as he wiped away some of her tears. "Now tell me what's wrong."

With a shuddering breath, Hinata's tears broke loose again. Burying her head in his chest, she let all her sadness out.

Running his hands through her hair in a soothing motion, Naruto's anger grew. Whoever had hurt her was going to pay. "Shhh." He said softly. "It's ok." When she had calmed down a little, Naruto once again made her look at him. "Please don't cry, it hurts me whenever I see your tears."

It was said with so much sincerity that Hinata almost believed him, but then she remembered what she had just seen. "Don't say that!" She cried. "I won't let you play around with my heart anymore."

Naruto blinked in confusion. "What do you mean?" He asked. "I'm not playing with you."

"Yes you are." Hinata said, getting angrier by the second. "I saw you and Sakura as you were about to kiss, so you can stop pretending."

And suddenly, it all made sense to Naruto. Chuckling softly, he placed his hand on her cheek and smiled. "Now I understand." He said, ignoring Hinata's glare. "You thought I was in love with Sakura."

Hinata froze. "You're not?" She asked after several moments had passed.

"No." Naruto said softly. "We're just friends. I was asking her for advice."

"Then what was the kiss for?" Hinata asked, not sure if she believed him or not.

"Sakura gave me a kiss on the cheek for luck." Naruto said.

"Luck, for what?" Hinata asked, now thoroughly confused.

"For this." Naruto said in a whisper as he leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers.

Hinata sat there stunned as Naruto slowly removed his lips.

"I love you Hinata." Naruto said softly. "Will you go out with me?"

Smiling widely, Hinata threw her arms around his neck and kissed him back. And this time when the tears started, Naruto felt nothing but joy.


	5. Stay

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own Naruto or anything affiliated with said show.

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

* * *

Stay

* * *

Hinata stared at the letter she held in her hand and blinked. Re-reading it to make sure she wasn't seeing things, a smile began to form on her face. Clasping the letter to her chest, Hinata began to cry in happiness. Now all she needed to do was find the right time to break the news.

"Hey Hinata, I'm home!" A voice said as she heard the front door close.

Eyes widening, Hinata quickly tucked the letter in a desk drawer, just barely managing to get it closed before her husband walked in.

"Hi sweetie." Naruto said as he wrapped his wife in his arms and kissed her forehead. "How was your day?"

Glancing at the drawer, Hinata smiled. "Perfect." She said as she snuggled into his arms.

"I'm glad." Naruto said, returning her smile with one of his own. Un-wrapping his arms, Naruto's smile faded. "I wish I could stay and hear all about it, but Tsunade is sending me on some lame mission soon and I have to get ready. So I'm afraid it'll have to wait." Stepping away from his wife, he began to refill his pouch with necessities.

"Do you have to go?" Hinata asked quietly.

Seeing the sad look on her face, Naruto sighed. "I wish I could stay, but you know how Tsunade get's when I miss a mission. That lady is scary." Shuddering at the memory, Naruto smiled at his wife. "Don't worry, I'll be back in no time, and then we can spend some quality time together." Gathering his things, he headed towards the kitchen to get some food. Opening the fridge, he grabbed several Tupperware containers that were filled with noodles. "And the first thing we'll do is go out to eat; we're almost out of ramen."

Hinata smiled as she watched her husband stuff his favorite food into his pack and made a mental note to buy bigger containers next time. Seeing him head to the door, she placed her hands over her stomach and took a deep breath. "Please stay, I…"

"I'll be back soon, I promise." Naruto said as he gave her a quick kiss. Opening the door, he was halfway through it when she spoke again.

"I'm pregnant!" Hinata practically shouted.

Naruto froze and then turned around slowly. "Really?" He asked, and seeing her nod he beamed. "That's wonderful, we're going to have a little baby boy or girl!" He said as he hugged his wife and spun her around happily. "I can't wait to tell everyone, won't they be thrilled. Wow, a baby, we've got so much to do. I need to repaint the spare room and move everything around. Oh, and we'll need to go shopping. We're going to need a crib and toys and some adorable clothes."

Hinata smiled as she watched her husband bounce around the room, his gear now lying forgotten by the door. Chuckling as she listened to him ramble, Hinata decided to wait to tell him that they would be having twins.


	6. Painful Tragedy

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own Naruto or anything affiliated with said show.

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

* * *

Painful Tragedy

* * *

"So what did you think of the movie?" Naruto asked his girlfriend as they walked down the street holding hands.

"I-it was good." Hinata said quietly, with only a slight stutter.

Putting his arm around her shoulders, Naruto grinned. "And how would you know that?" He asked jokingly. "You spent most of the time with your head buried in my chest, not that I minded of course."

Blushing, Hinata playfully hit his arm. "Meanie, you should be nicer or I won't buy you anymore ramen."

"You wouldn't dare." Naruto said, grasping his chest in false shock. Then with a smile he pulled her into his arms and kissed the top of her head. Just as he was about to kiss her again, Hinata was yanked out of his arms. "Wh-."

"Shut up and give us all your money." A masked man said as his partner held a knife to Hinata's throat. "Do as I say and you won't get hurt."

Shaking in anger and fear, Naruto quickly emptied his pockets and handed over everything he had on him. "H-here, take whatever you want." Naruto said shakily. "Just please let us go."

Examining his prizes, the man before him shoved them into his pocket before advancing on Naruto. "It's been a pleasure doing business with you." He said as he hit him on the back of the head.

The last thing Naruto heard before the darkness claimed him was Hinata screaming his name.

ooooo

Several hours later, Naruto slowly opened his eyes and blinked. "Where am I?" He asked as he waited for the five figures to become less blurry.

"You're in a hospital." A voice he recognized as Sakura's said. "You were attacked."

Suddenly all that had happened came pouring back. Sitting up quickly, Naruto grabbed his head and winced. Once the pain had dulled, he tried again. "Where's Hinata?" He asked frantically. "What happened, where is she?"

The occupants of the room were silent for several moments until finally Tsunade spoke up. "I'm sorry Naruto." She said softly. "But she died."

Naruto froze and before he knew it, tears began to pour steadily down his face.

"From what we've gathered so far, after you were hit Hinata fought with the man holding her and the knife he was holding pierced her heart." Kakashi said, and for once his book wasn't present. "We believe she died instantly."

Iruka walked over to the bed and put his arms around Naruto hoping to give him some comfort, while Sasuke and Sakura stood off to the side and watched their teammate breakdown.

"N-no, she can't be." Naruto cried. "I don't believe you." But in his heart he knew it to be true.

"Ok, everyone out." Tsunade said as she shoved Team 7 out the door. "He needs to be given some space. Right now the only person who'll be able to offer him any form of comfort will be Iruka." Closing the door on the sobbing Naruto, Tsunade sighed. Then her eyes hardened and she turned to face the people before her. "I've got a mission for you three." She said seriously. "I want you to find these two men and bring them to me. I'd like to _talk_ to them. Feel free to use whatever force you like, just don't kill them."

Paling at the evil look on her face, Kakashi took the pictures he was handed and his team headed out.

"Be strong Naruto." Tsunade said as she headed back towards her office. "Hinata would have wanted you to be."


	7. The Special Day

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own Naruto or anything affiliated with said show.

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

* * *

The Special Day

* * *

"Mama, hurry up." A boy about five years old said as he grabbed the young woman's hand and pulled her down the street. "We have to get the pretty flowers before they're all gone."

Smiling down at her son, Hinata squeezed his little hand and let him pull her along to the florist. "Sweetie, you know the store always has your flower." She said with a small chuckle. "There's no need to rush."

"They didn't have them yesterday." He said firmly.

"That's true, but Ino knows how special this day is for us and she makes sure they're always there." Hinata said, giving him a bright smile. "But since we're here, why don't you go check." She finished as they walked inside.

In the blink of an eye, the boy was up at the counter with a handful of daisies in his arms.

Looking at the flowers, Ino gave Hinata a comforting smile. "I see it's that day again huh Hito." She said as she took the flowers from the boy. "And as usual, daisies, don't you want to try a different flower this time?"

Hito's answer was the same as always. "Never! Daisies are the best." He said as Ino handed him back the flowers, which were now in a beautiful bouquet.

"Yes they are." Ino said with a small chuckle. Then looking back at Hinata, she smiled softly. "I'm here if you need to talk."

"Thanks, but I'm fine." Hinata said as she took her sons hand. "Come on Hito, let's go." As they reached the door, she paused. "Tell Sakura hi for me." She said before they left the store.

Hand in hand they walked down the street until they came to a grassy field. Walking out a ways into the field, they stopped before a small stone.

With a big smile, Hito placed the flowers next to the rock and plopped down in front of it. "Hello papa!" He said cheerfully, before rambling on about his day.

Tears began to form in Hinata's eyes as she watched her son interact with his 'father'. It was hard when she first heard that he'd gone missing on his last mission, she had collapsed and started to sob. But then she thought about Hito and realized that she had to be strong, for him. Three years have gone by and

every year, on the day he disappeared, they go buy flowers and visit 'his' stone. So absorbed in her thoughts, she failed to hear her son calling her.

"-my! Mommy!" Hito called out.

"What is it sweetie?" Hinata asked as she brushed away her tears.

"Daddy's calling you." He said happily. "He's finally talking."

"Hito, what have I said about lying?" Hinata asked sternly, squashing down the hope that had once again surfaced. "You know 'he' can't talk."

"But I heard him mama." Hito said. "I'm not lying; he was calling your name."

"Hito." Hinata said, giving him the 'look'. "Enough, stop play-." She froze as she suddenly heard another voice.

"Hinata!"

"See I told you he could talk." Hito said, smiling at the stone.

"Hinata!"

Hinata blinked before smiling broadly. "You're right, that is your daddy's voice. But it's not coming from the stone." Whipping around, she squealed in joy before running to meet the man that was headed towards them. Throwing her arms around his neck, she cried. "Naruto!"

Hugging his wife to his chest, Naruto kissed the top of her head. "I've missed you so much." He breathed. "I'm sorry I was gone for so long."

"Papa?" Hito asked as he watched the strange man hug his mom.

Eyes widening, Naruto grinned. "Hito! Wow, you've gotten big." Crouching down, he held out his arms.

Smiling just as brightly as his father, Hito ran into Naruto's arms and was lifted into the air. As his mom closed her arms around the two of them, Hito looked up at the sky. "I knew this was a special day." He said softly, as the newly reunited family held each other close.


	8. Secret Admirer

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own Naruto or anything affiliated with said show.

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

* * *

Secret Admirer

* * *

"Why are you blushing Hinata?" Naruto asked as he peeked over the girls shoulder to see what she was doing. "Did someone send you a love letter?" He asked jokingly. When his friend failed to answer, he tapped her on the shoulder. "Are you all right?"

Blinking, Hinata turned to face her fellow ninja. "Did you say something Naruto?" She asked shyly, quickly tucking the paper into her bag.

"Eh, never mind." Naruto said as he scratched his head. "Anyway, you'd better hurry up. Kurenai-sensei is waiting for you."

"Oh no, I'm late!" Hinata said as she quickly ran off. Pausing, she turned to give Naruto a smile. "Thanks."

Smiling, Naruto waved to the shy girl before heading towards his teams meeting area. 'She's cute when she smiles.' He thought absently as he joined his squad.

ooooo

Hinata couldn't believe her luck. She finally got the courage to write a love letter to her longtime crush, and Naruto shows up just as she was getting up the nerve to put it in his locker. 'I guess I'll have to try again later.' She thought sadly as she met up with her teacher. 'Maybe tomorrow.'

ooooo

Naruto walked to the Academy the next morning, yawning every few steps. "Evil Kakashi and his stupid training." He muttered as he tossed opened his locker. Tossing in his bag (Kakashi-sensei was taking them on an overnight trip that night) he almost missed the small white envelope. Picking it up, he saw his name on the front and quickly tore it open.

Naruto,

I didn't know how to say this to your face, so I'm writing it instead. I like you, will you be my boyfriend? I'll be waiting at Ichiraku at 5 p.m. tonight for your answer.

Forever yours,

Secret Admirer

Blinking, Naruto suddenly grinned. "I knew Sakura would come around eventually." He said happily as he went to find his pink haired crush.

ooooo

The day flew by quickly and Naruto found himself pacing anxiously outside of his favorite ramen shop. "If it's not Sakura, who could it be?" He mumbled as he continued to walk back and forth. He'd originally assumed that the love letter came from his teammate Sakura, but after confronting her and getting beaten down badly (he had bumps and bruises to prove it), he was forced (rather painfully) to admit that it wasn't her. "Argh!" He said as he grabbed his hair in frustration. "Who is it?!" When he got no answer, Naruto took a deep breath and walked inside. Glancing around, he was disappointed to see that no one was there, with the exception of Hinata, and he was sure it couldn't possibly be her. "Hey Hinata." Naruto said with a sigh as he sat down next to her.

"What's wrong?" Hinata asked worriedly.

"It's stupid." Naruto replied as he signaled the owner for his usual. "I got a love letter from a secret admirer and is said to meet her here, but she must've changed her mind since she's not here."

Opening her mouth, Hinata was just about to speak when a thought struck her. "That's horrible." She said, and after a few minutes she continued. "Well, since I'm here now would you like to eat with me?"

Looking at the slightly blushing girl, Naruto smiled. "Sure, I'd like that."

And so the two began to talk as they waited for their orders and soon Naruto's secret admirer was completely forgotten. As the weeks passed, the two became closer and years later they were married. Naruto quietly thanked his secret admirer every night for not showing up because it led him to his amazing wife Hinata, and every time Hinata heard her husband say that, she smiled. Maybe one day she'd tell him that the letter was actually from her, maybe.


	9. Music Joins the Heart

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own Naruto or anything affiliated with said show.

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

* * *

Music Joins the Heart

* * *

"I'm so bored." Naruto whined as he sat staring out his apartment window. "There's nothing to do." Tapping his fingers, he yawned. "That's it, I'm going for a walk." Standing up, he pulled on his shoes and headed out the door.

With his eyes closed, Naruto wandered up and down the familiar streets of his home village. Suddenly a beautiful voice filtered through his ears and he stopped walking. His head began to sway with the sweet sound and he found himself lost in the music. Unfortunately, it ended way too soon and Naruto's eyes flew open. "No, don't stop." He said as he looked around for the source of the voice. "There's no one here." He murmured softly as he glanced down the street once more. With a sigh, he shook his head and headed towards his favorite food stand. Ramen was just what he needed right now.

ooooo

Days passed, and still Naruto had been unable to locate the owner of that amazing voice. He'd even resorted to asking all of his friends. Of course, that had been a _big_ mistake. Sakura had teased him, Sasuke had called him an "Idiot.", Kiba had teased him even more and Hinata simply blushed before fainting. Sitting on a bench near the training grounds, Naruto dropped his head to his hands. "I'm never going to find her." He whined. "It's not fair."

Just then his ears were once again delighted with the heavenly music that had haunted him for days. "That's it." He said as he jumped up. "I'll find you now." Closing his eyes he let the song relax him before focusing on where it was coming from. Tracing it back to the village, he took off running.

Naruto went up one street and down another as he came closer and closer to the place where the music was originating, before stopping suddenly as he came to a dead end. "No!" He cried as the song stopped. "No, I was so close." Punching the wall that separated him from the person he sought, he collapsed to the ground. "It's just not fair."

Before he could really begin to wallow in self-pity, the singing started again. In an instant, Naruto was up and running towards the voice. Turning a corner, he nearly ran into Hinata. "Sorry." He said quickly as he got ready to run off, that is until he realized singing had stopped. "Not again!" He shouted. "I was almost there. I know it came from right around here."

"W-what are you looking for?" Hinata asked softly as she watched the boy looked up and down the street.

"I was following a beautiful voice and it led me here." Naruto said absently. "But there's nobody here. Did you see anyone?"

"N-no." Hinata stuttered as she hid her eyes. "Just me."

"Just…you." Naruto said as realization dawned on him. Taking a breath, he faced the shy girl. "Hinata, would you please…sing for me?" He asked quietly.

Nodding, Hinata began to sing.

Closing his eyes, Naruto let the song wrap around him and he smiled. Opening his eyes, he held out his hand. "Would you, dance with me?" He asked.

Placing her hand in his, Hinata continued to sing as Naruto enveloped her in his arms. The world faded away around them as the music entwined their hearts forever.


	10. The Surprise

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own Naruto or anything affiliated with said show.

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

* * *

The Surprise

* * *

Hinata sat on the hill overlooking the village and watched as the people went about their lives. Sighing softly, she absentmindedly picked at the grass under her fingers as she thought about nothing in particular. It was days like today that made her wish she was a better ninja so she could go on missions with the others. That's not to say she never went on missions, but she always seemed to get the easy ones that kept her near the village and away from danger. 'They're probably afraid I'll get hurt or something.' She thought to herself with a huff. 'I may not be as coordinated or strong as the others, but I know how to fight and I've gotten better at using my Byakugan too.' Looking up at the clear blue sky, Hinata sighed. "It's not fair." She muttered as she stood up and brushed herself off. Taking a deep breath, she wiped her hands together and began her trek back down the hillside. "Oh well, I'd better go and get my latest _mission _out of the way so I can spend the rest of the day wallowing in self pity." Laughing to herself, Hinata smiled. "Now I'm starting to act like Sasuke."

It didn't take her long to reach Hokage Tower and soon Hinata was knocking on Tsunade's door. Hearing what sounded like a muffled 'Enter', she pulled the door open and stepped inside. "Good afternoon Hokage-sama." Hinata said politely, bowing in respect. "I have come for my mission assignment."

Glancing up from her newest mound of paperwork, Tsunade smiled at the quiet young woman before her. "Ah, Hinata, I was wondering when you'd get here. I just got a request for someone to help out at Kirinama's farm for a few hours and I'd like you to go and do it." Sifting through the papers on her desk, the older woman frowned. "Just give me a second to find the paper; I know I put it in here somewhere."

"Um…Tsunade…I…well…" Hinata stumbled as she tried to figure out how to phrase her question.

Picking up the paper she had finally found, Tsunade raised her eyebrow at Hinata. "Yes, what do you need?" She asked.

"I was wondering why I keep getting all these D rank missions while everyone else is getting B and C rank missions." Hinata questioned quietly. "Not to sound ungrateful for the missions I'm getting or anything, but I feel like I'm being held back on purpose."

Smiling softly, Tsunade sat back in her chair. "I'm sorry that you feel that way, but believe me when I say that I am not doing this to hold you back. I was asked to keep you safe near the village and because of the situation and who was asking, I agreed to do so." When Hinata's eyes widened and she opened her mouth to speak, Tsunade cut her off. "I can't tell you who asked me to do this so don't even ask, let's just say it was for a very good cause."

Hinata nodded her head and sighed. "As you wish Hokage-sama." She said as she reached over to grab the paper for her mission. "I'll be going now." And with that Hinata left the office, her head hanging slightly in both sadness and confusion.

Once her door was shut, Tsunade shook her head and smiled. "Well it took her longer than I thought to question what is going on, but then Hinata never was one to question her elders." Picking up a paper that she had shoved out of sight as soon as Hinata had arrived, Tsunade glanced over what it said once more before grinning widely. "Don't worry Hinata, everything will be revealed to you soon." She said quietly as she went back to her paperwork.

Hinata hadn't gone far when she saw Sakura and Lee whispering quietly to each other and glancing around nervously. 'I wonder what they're doing.' She thought as she made her way towards her fellow ninja. "Hey you two, what's going on?" Hinata asked softly. "Is it someone's birthday?"

Eyes widening, Sakura clamped her hand over Lee's mouth so he wouldn't say anything. "Oh hey Hinata, didn't see you there. How are you?" Sakura asked with a nervous smile.

Raising an eyebrow slightly, Hinata glanced from the now blue turning Lee to Sakura who was fidgeting nervously. "Um, I'm fine." She replied as she continued to look at the couple before her who seemed to be getting even more nervous as the time went on. "So what's going on? Are you two planning a surprise party for someone or something?"

"O-of course not, what makes you say that?" Sakura asked, stumbling slightly. Seeing that Hinata was about to respond, Sakura continued on. "We were just discussing our last missions with each other and Lee here said he would help me train with Taijutsu. Isn't that right Lee?" She said, narrowing her eyes and silently promising pain if he disagreed.

"Of course my dear Sakura-chan." Lee said with a sudden smile. "Why don't we go and train right now?"

"Lead the way." Sakura said as she motioned her hand down the road. Smiling back at Hinata, she waved. "Well I guess we'll see you later then, bye." And just like that they both disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Ok, that was strange." Hinata mumbled to herself as she headed towards the edge of town to begin her mission. "Usually Sakura loves to share gossip with everyone. Whatever's going on must be really important if she can't talk about it." Shrugging her shoulders lightly, Hinata decided that it wasn't worth thinking about since she had a mission to complete. 'Maybe I'll ask Naruto tonight when I see him; he'll tell me what's going on.' She thought as she continued on her way.

ooooo

Hours later Hinata was sitting at Ichiraku's waiting for Naruto to show up for their dinner date. When an hour had gone by and she still hadn't seen her blonde haired boyfriend, Hinata sighed and decided to leave. "I guess he got held up on another one of his missions." She said to herself as she began to walk home. "Come to think of it, he's been out on missions a lot this last month so I haven't been able to see him that much. I wonder why he's taken so many." Shaking her head at her thoughts, Hinata decided to just head over to his apartment and wait for him to get home so she could ask him.

Since she was taking her time, it took Hinata a little over ten minutes to reach Naruto's little apartment. Pulling out the spare key he kept hidden above the door, Hinata stared at the lock for several minutes. "I hope he's not unhappy with me." She said suddenly as her mind began to supply her with reasons that Naruto might want to take on extra missions. "I know I'm not that pretty or talented, but I love him and I thought he loved me." Hinata said softly as tears began to well up in her eyes. With a shaking hand, she put the key in the lock and pushed the door to Naruto's apartment open. "Maybe that's why he didn't want me to move in with him." She choked out. "He doesn't want me anymore." Collapsing to the ground, Hinata pulled her knees to her chest and began to sob quietly.

Naruto blinked and stopped rummaging through his closet when the soft sound of crying met his ears. 'Who could that be?' He thought curiously. 'Jiraiya's out doing _research_ so I know it's not him crying over his wounds, and no one else would come here just to cry…unless.' "Hinata." He whispered suddenly. "Oh no." Throwing his outfit down, which happened to be the only thing he owned that wasn't currently wrinkled, Naruto rushed out of his room and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw his girlfriend crying in front of his door. Dropping to his knees by her side, Naruto wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her to his chest. "Hinata." He said softly. "What's the matter, why are you crying?"

Pulling his arms tighter around her body, Hinata buried her head in his chest and attempted to speak through her sobs. "I know I'm not perfect, but please don't leave me!" She cried out as her grip on his shirt tightened. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Leave you, why would I ever do that?" Naruto asked in confusion. "I love you."

Sniffling, Hinata calmed down enough so she could pull away slightly and look into his eyes. "You're not planning on dumping me then?" She asked as the tears continued to fall down her face.

"Of course not, whatever gave you that idea?" Naruto asked as he smiled softly and wiped away some of her tears. "I love you, you know that."

Staring into his eyes, Hinata shyly returned his smile and nodded her head. "I know you do, I just suddenly had the thought that all your extra missions were a way of getting away from me. I guess I've had too much time to think since I haven't had any real missions in awhile." She said as she ran her hand over Naruto's cheek.

Naruto's eyes fell to the floor and he scratched the back of his head nervously. "I'm sorry about that, I never thought that keeping you in the village would end up hurting you like this." He said. "If I had known that then I never would have asked Baa-chan to keep you here."

Hinata narrowed her eyes and poked Naruto in the chest. "You mean to say it was you who asked her to give me these low ranked missions, why would you do that?" She asked as her anger began to rise. "I've been stuck in the village for weeks now with hardly anything to do and on top of that I rarely get to see you, and now you're telling me it was all because of you. Why?!"

"It was a surprise." Naruto mumbled out after several moments of silence. "I didn't want you to know about it until it was finished. That's why I had to keep you inside the village."

Whatever Hinata had been about to say died on her lips as she stared at the man she loved. "What was a surprise?" She asked, her anger forgotten. "What have you been up to?"

Standing up, Naruto held out his hand. "Well I was planning on showing you after I took you out to dinner tonight, but it took a little longer than planned to finish. I was just getting ready so I could pick you up when I heard you crying. Come on and I'll show you."

Taking his hand, Hinata got to her feet and followed Naruto as he led her to the outskirts of the village. They took a freshly cleared path that ran up the side of Hokage Mountain when Naruto stopped suddenly and turned to face her. "I'm sorry I made you worry like that, but this is what I've been working on." Naruto said as he took her hand in his and led her down a path that had pretty flowers planted along the sides.

Hinata's eyes widened as she stared over at the beautiful little cottage that was nestled amongst the trees. Glancing back to Naruto, she opened her mouth, but couldn't find the words.

Smiling, Naruto pulled her towards the door. "I made this house for us, with a lot help from everyone else of course, now we can finally live together."

"This is why you didn't want me to move in with you." Hinata said as tears began to fall once more. "You were building us a house." Seeing Naruto nod, she jumped up and wrapped her arms around him. "I love it, it's beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it, but that's not everything." Naruto said as he got down on one knee. Pulling a small box out of his pocket, he looked up at the love of his life and smiled. "Hinata, will you marry me?"

Nodding her head, Hinata dropped to the ground and kissed Naruto softly. "Of course I will, I love you." She said as he held her in his arms. "And I always will."

The newly engaged couple continued to embrace under the night sky while Tsunade and Sakura smiled on from the bushes. "I love happy endings." Sakura said with a smile as she wiped a tear from her eye.


	11. I'm Sorry

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own Naruto or anything affiliated with said show.

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

* * *

I'm Sorry

* * *

'I'm sorry' isn't a phrase that people like to hear since it means something happened that needs to be apologized for. Hinata was no exception; she'd heard those words far too many times over the years. Her father said it to others when he talked about her lack of ability, her teacher said it to her when she told her about not being able to go on several of the teams missions, and even though her friends never said it to her face, Hinata could see the words in their eyes. It always seemed like everyone was either apologizing for her or to her, everyone except for her love Naruto. He saw how much those words hurt her and made it his mission to make sure neither of them ever had to say them again.

One their first date, Naruto had knocked over a glass on the table, and as he jumped up to clean the water he smiled and joked that maybe next time he'd remember to get a sippy cup. Hinata couldn't help but laugh, instead of apologizing he'd made a joke at his expense to make her feel better.

On their seventh date Naruto accidentally broke Hinata's door by throwing it open too hard. Smiling widely he told her that he was just making it easier to get to her, the door was just in the way. Hinata giggled as she led Naruto inside to make him dinner. She never did fix the door.

On their wedding day, Hinata was so worried that something would go wrong that she was nearly hyperventilating. Naruto simply smiled and told her that nothing could possibly go wrong because everything was already perfect. When it looked like she might apologize for her behavior, Naruto quickly cut Hinata off with a kiss before pulling out a small bag and asking her to join him for a snack. Neither of them ever noticed the crumbs on Naruto's tux in their wedding pictures.

The years went by and still Naruto refused to let either of them say those words. Even when he was diagnosed with cancer, he simply smiled and told Hinata that they were finally going on that vacation she always dreamed about. When Hinata began to cry, Naruto hugged her and grinned. "Don't worry." He joked. "When I die I'll make sure to earn a decent living so I can provide for you when you join me."

ooooo

Two and a half years later, as the life began to leave his body, Naruto smiled up at his wife and said. "Never, in these last 40 years have I ever told you this, but I'm s--."

Hinata cut him off with a kiss and shook her head. "No, there's no need to say that now. I've been so happy with you I don't want you to apologize for anything. In fact, I'd like to thank you for everything you've done for me."

Smiling softly, Naruto closed his eyes. "I love you Hinata." He whispered as his heartbeat began to slow.

"And I love you." Hinata cried. "Good bye Naruto." As the monitor beeped its final time, Hinata dropped her head on Naruto's chest and began to sob.

ooooo

Two days later at Naruto's funeral, Hinata stood up in front of her family and friends and told them what a wonderful man Naruto was and how he was taken from them far too soon. When she got to the end of her speech, Hinata crumpled up the notes in her hand and smiled. "It's funny how over time something that was once incredibly painful becomes little more than faded memory. Life is fleeting and yet at the same time seems to last forever. One day I will join you and we'll live together until the end of time. Until that day comes know that you'll always be with me in my heart." Hinata said as she looked at her husband for the last time. "Good bye my love."


	12. Memories Last a Lifetime

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own Naruto or anything affiliated with said show.

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

* * *

Memories Last a Lifetime

* * *

Hinata sat in her chair on the balcony looking out over the village she'd lived in all her life. Smiling, she watched the sun set behind Hokage Mountain. Every evening she'd sit out there and watch as the sun drifted behind the mountain, illuminating the carving of her beloved husband. As the sun finally disappeared completely, Hinata pulled her blanket further around her shoulders and began to look back on her life, as she frequently did on nights like these.

When she'd first met her love Naruto, she'd been so nervous that all she could do was stutter nervously and blush. It had taken her almost four years to finally tell him that she liked him. Of course it took Naruto a little longer to accept her feelings as he still had a crush on Sakura, but Hinata would've waited forever for him.

Things stared out slow, a date here, some hand holding there and occasionally a small kiss on the cheek when he dropped her off at home. However, once Neji accepted the fact that yes, Hinata did actually like Naruto and no, Naruto wasn't just there to take advantage of his helpless cousin, the dates became more frequent and their relationship began to progress rather quickly.

They dated for two and a half years before Naruto finally proposed, and they were married in the spring underneath Hokage Mountain. 'It was such a beautiful ceremony.' Hinata thought with a smile. 'If I remember correctly, Sakura was pregnant at the time with her and Lee's first child Sena, and Tsunade kept alternating between crying and beating Jiraiya over the head with her sake jug. And then poor Kakashi got pushed into the river when Sasuke and Naruto got into that fight over who looked better in their tux.' Laughing softly, she watched as the first star appeared in the night sky.

Shorty after that Naruto finally became Hokage and fulfilled his lifelong dream. 'Though he spent most of his days complaining about everything he was forced to put up with.' Hinata thought, chuckling as she remembered how he used to cross his arms and pout every time someone brought him a complaint he needed to deal with. 'He did a wonderful job though.'

Next came the birth of their first child, a girl named Hana, who was quickly followed by Sora and Tai the troublesome twin boys. 'Naruto was so adorable when he held our little girl for the first time.' She thought happily. 'And watching him teach the boys to fight was quite a sight to see. He even broke his arm one time when things got a little rough.'

The years they spent raising their children blurred together and soon it was just the two of them alone once more. 'Once he passed on the title of Hokage to Shikamaru's son Shimari things became much quieter around here and we'd spend hours out here just gazing up at the sky. Naruto always did love to watch the sunset.'

As the sky darkened to black, a soft voice called from the door. "Grandma, are you ready to come in now?"

"Yes dear." Hinata replied as her young granddaughter came to wheel her back inside the house. With one last glance over towards the mountain, Hinata smiled. "Good night my darling Naruto." She whispered softly. "I'll be joining you soon."


	13. Birthday Deliveries

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own Naruto or anything affiliated with said show.

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

* * *

Birthday Deliveries

* * *

"Mom, someone's at the door!" A dark blond haired teen yelled from her spot on the couch.

In the kitchen, Hinata rolled her eyes. "I can hear that Ana. Why don't you go and see who it is?" She asked in exasperation. Really, what was wrong with kids these days.

"But I'm busy!" Ana whined as she turned another page in her book. "Can't you get it?" And then to make sure she got her way, Ana begged cutely. "Pleeeaaase."

Hinata shook her head at her daughters' antics. 'She gets that from her father.' She thought with a smile. Stirring the pan on the stove one last time, she walked out of the kitchen to the front door. Pulling open the door, Hinata greeted the man on the other side with a friendly smile. "Hello, may I help you?" She asked politely.

"Yes, I'm looking for a Mrs. Hinata Uzumaki." The man said as he shifted the flowers he was holding. "These are for her."

"That would be me." Hinata said as she stared at the beautiful flowers. "Who are they from?"

"Sorry, but I was asked to not tell you that." The man said as he handed over the vase. Once she had them in her arms, the man bowed his head slightly and waved goodbye.

Hinata shook her head. 'Naruto, you're such a goof.' She thought with a smile. 'Sending me flowers and trying to pretend they're not from you.' Sniffing the flowers in her arms, she walked back inside. Stopping at the table, she set down her bouquet and straightened out the flowers a little.

"Pretty." Ana said as she walked into the dining room and saw the flowers. "Who are they from, a secret admirer?" She asked playfully.

"You know your father would kill anyone if he thought they were trying to take me away." Hinata said with a snort. "He get's really jealous."

"I know that, but it's still fun to tease you." Ana said with a grin. Tipping her head down, she took a whiff of the flowers. "Wow, he really outdid himself this year."

"It's probably his way of apologizing for being gone on a mission for my birthday. You know how he hates missing it." Hinata said as she walked back into the kitchen to finish dinner.

"You two have been married for fifteen years and you still act like newlyweds." Ana said with a small shake of her head. Giving her mom a quick hug, she went to set the table when another knock sounded on the door. "I'll get it this time." She said as she watched her mother turn off the stove. "That way you can finish the food…I'm starving." Hearing her mom chuckle, Ana skipped over to the door and pulled it open.

Hinata had just finished putting the food on the table when Ana came waltzing back into the dining room. "Who was it dear?" She asked as she sat down.

"Another delivery guy, this time he had chocolates." Ana said, tossing the box on the table and taking a seat next to her mother. "I guess he really does feel bad if he's going this far. He usually only gets chocolates when he's pissed you off."

"That's just your fathers way of showing he loves me." Hinata said as she picked up the serving fork and began to fill her plate. "Now hurry up and eat before it gets cold."

Rolling her eyes, Ana picked up the plate of meat and pulled off several chunks.

The two ate in silence for several minutes when they heard another knock on the door. Setting her fork down, Hinata stood up. "Coming!" She called as she walked to the door. Pulling it open, she was slightly startled when she saw a giant white teddy bear staring back at her.

"Are you Mrs. Uzumaki?" A voice asked from somewhere behind the stuffed animal.

"Yes." Hinata replied.

"Well this is for you mam." The man said as he set it down on the porch. Tipping his hat, he smiled. "Have a nice day." He said as he walked away.

Hinata shook her head and pulled the overly large bear inside the house. Pushing it up against the wall so it was at least partially out of the way, she headed back into the dining room and sat back down at the table.

Seeing the look on her mothers face, Ana laughed. "So what did dad send you this time?" She asked with a grin.

"It's getting a little ridiculous." Hinata said, shaking her head. "He sent me a giant teddy bear that barely fit through the door." Taking a bite, she couldn't help but let a small smile grace her lips. It was sweet of him, if not a little annoying.

"Well you were the one who said it was his way of showing how much he cared." Ana said with a giggle. When her mom huffed, her smile widened.

"Just be quiet and eat your food." Hinata said quickly.

Then next few minutes went by quietly, when suddenly there was yet another knock on their door. "Ok Naruto, this is going too far." Hinata complained as she stood up. Walking back over to the door, she threw it open and was just about to tell the delivery person to take the gift back when she froze. "…Naruto." She said slowly.

"Hey hunny, did you like you gifts?" He asked as he pulled his wife into a hug and kissed her softly.

"What are you doing here?" Hinata asked once her mouth was no longer occupied. "I thought you had a mission."

"Oh I did." Naruto said with a shrug. "But I worked double time to finish it so I would be back for dinner. I didn't miss it did I?"

"No." Hinata replied with a smile as they walked back into the dining room.

"Hey dad." Ana said as she looked up from her plate. "What took you so long? I thought those gifts were supposed to come earlier."

"Yeah, sorry." Naruto said sheepishly. "I got to talking with Ino while I was at the flower shop and I didn't put in the order when I was supposed to."

Hinata raised an eyebrow at her daughter. "You knew about this?" She asked.

"Of course." Ana said nonchalantly. "Who do you think gave him the idea for the giant teddy bear?"

Hinata shook her head as Naruto pulled her back into his arms. "Happy birthday darling." He said, giving her a loving kiss.

Over at the table, Ana covered her eyes and gagged. "Get a room you two!"

Pulling away, Hinata blushed as her husband began to laugh. With a smile, she sat back down at the table. 'This had been the best birthday ever.' She thought happily.


	14. The Second Surprise

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own Naruto or anything affiliated with said show.

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

* * *

The Second Surprise

* * *

Hinata stared out the window of the small cottage she shared with her husband Naruto. It had been raining for weeks and her once beautiful garden was now a small lake. Sighing as the rain continued to pour down the window, Hinata turned around and headed into the kitchen. "I guess I'll make myself some tea." She mumbled quietly. Filling up the kettle, Hinata placed it on the stove and went to sit down at the table.

Several minutes passed in silence as Hinata waited for the water to boil. When the kettle began to whistle, she stood up slowly and walked over to pour herself a cup of tea. Taking the cup back to the table, she sat down and took a small sip of the hot liquid. Glancing up at the clock, she was pleased to note that Naruto would be coming home soon. Before she could stand up to put dinner on, the door opened and a rain drenched Naruto came walking in.

"Hinata, I'm home!" Naruto called out as he kicked off his shoes and dropped his jacket by the door. Grabbing the towel Hinata had left for him by the door, he dried off his hair the best he could as he walked into the kitchen. Seeing her at the table, he leaned down and gave her a small kiss. "How are you doing?" He asked, plopping down in the chair next to her.

"I'm fine." Hinata replied with a smile. "Would you like some dinner?"

"Nah, Kakashi treated us all to ramen since he lost some bet with Iruka." Naruto said. "So I'm stuffed."

Hinata shook her head. "Please tell me you didn't go too crazy. You remember last time right, you were sick for days after you ate all those bowls of ramen." She said.

"I only had seven bowls, so I'll be fine." Naruto replied with a grin. Watching Hinata take another sip of her tea, his smile softened. He brushed a strand of hair out of her face and nearly laughed as she blushed cutely. "You're so adorable." He said softly.

Rolling her eyes, Hinata smiled as her blush darkened.

The couple sat in comfortable silence for several more minutes until Naruto suddenly spoke up. "Did you go and see Baa-chan today?" He asked curiously.

"Yes I did." Hinata said, nodding her head.

When she didn't continue, Naruto raised an eyebrow in question. "Well, what did she say? How come you're so sick all the time?"

Hinata smiled at how naive Naruto could be sometimes. I mean, she'd known for awhile what was going on and only went to see Tsunade to make certain before telling him the good news. "Naruto…I'm pregnant." She said quietly.

"Oh, that's good. I was afraid you were really sick or som-…" Naruto trailed off and his eyes widened comically. He did nothing for several minutes, just continued to sit there with his eyes wide and unblinking until what Hinata had said finally sunk in completely. "You're pregnant?" He asked, just to make sure he'd heard her correctly.

Nodding her head, Hinata smiled.

"That's…fantastic!!" Naruto shouted as he jumped up, pulling Hinata from her seat and into his arms. "I'm going to be a daddy!" He said happily, bouncing around in joy.

As Hinata sat back down, she watched Naruto pull out a piece of paper and began to make notes. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm making a list of possible names." Naruto muttered as the pencil continued to flow across the paper. "…Sara…Hana…Yun…hmm, I wonder if it'll be a boy or girl." He mumbled under his breath.

Shaking her head, Hinata simply smiled. 'I wonder when I should tell him we're having twins.' She thought as Naruto continued on with his list. 'Maybe tomorrow after dinner.'


	15. Waiting

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own Naruto or anything affiliated with said show.

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

* * *

Waiting

* * *

Stuffing the last of his clothes into his bag, Naruto glanced around his small apartment for the last time. Tossing the bag over his shoulder, he turned to face Hinata. "Please don't cry." He said softly as he walked over and wiped the tears from her eyes. "I'll be back in a few months." Smiling, he kissed her forehead. "Don't worry; I'm sure the old hag will keep you busy while I'm away." He said jokingly.

Hinata chuckled slightly and shook her head. "I know, I just hate being away from you for so long." She whispered, a blush adorning her cheeks.

Wrapping his arms around his girlfriend, Naruto hugged her close. "Me too, but this mission is really important so I have to go."

"I know." Hinata mumbled into his chest.

Naruto pulled back and kissed her softly. "I'll see you in a little while, ok." He said, heading towards the door where Kakashi and Sakura were waiting. Ignoring the smirk Kakashi gave him, Naruto turned around and waved.

Waving back, Hinata smiled sadly. "I'll be here waiting for you." She said as the three shinobi disappeared in a cloud of smoke. As the smoke dissipated, Hinata walked out of the apartment and headed home, there was much to do and unfortunately very little time to do it.

ooooo

With a yawn, Naruto stretched his arms as he walked down a small street guarding the carriage next to him. "This is so boring." He muttered under his breath, only to be hit upside the head seconds later by a fuming Sakura.

"Would you quit whining." Sakura said in exasperation. "You been complaining ever since we left Konoha a month ago and it's really getting on my nerves."

Kakashi smiled through his mask at the bickering pair before him. "Leave him alone Sakura, you know he just misses his girlfriend." He teased.

"Shut up." Naruto grumbled. Though it was the truth, he didn't need Kakashi teasing him about it.

Shaking her head, Sakura sighed. "We're about halfway done with this mission so you should be back to her in another month and a half. So please, stop your whining." She practically begged.

"Ah, you're just jealous that you don't have anyone waiting for you back home." Naruto taunted with a grin. Seeing Sakura's face turn red, he gulped and darted around the carriage with the pink haired woman following soon behind.

"Kids these days." Kakashi told the driver with a shrug.

ooooo

By the end of the second month Naruto was more than ready to ditch the carriage and head home, he couldn't of course since Sakura would beat him to a bloody pulp, but he really wanted too. Sighing as the sun dropped behind the mountains, Naruto was about to yawn when he sensed another shinobi approaching. Dropping into a fighting stance, he turned to see Kakashi and Sakura already in position surrounding the carriage.

The dark haired shinobi dropped down next to the carriage and Naruto, Kakashi and Sakura all relaxed.

"Geeze Haru, you shouldn't sneak up on us like that." Sakura said, giving the young man a smile. "We were ready to fight you."

"I apologize." Haru replied. "But I was told to get this to Naruto immediately so I failed to warn you that I was coming." Holding out a scroll, he walked over to Naruto and handed it to him.

Naruto looked at the scroll curiously. "Who's it from?" He asked, pulling the string off and unrolling it.

"Hinata." Was Haru's quick reply.

Smiling brightly, Naruto finished opening the scroll and began to read it quickly.

While Naruto was reading the scroll, Kakashi turned to Haru questioningly. "Now why would this scroll be so important that Tsunade had to send her quickest messenger to deliver it?" He asked with a narrowed eye. Before he could get a response, Sakura screamed.

"Naruto!!" Sakura cried out as her teammate collapsed to the ground with tears pouring out of his eyes. Dropping to her knees next to him, she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him. "What's wrong?!" She asked worriedly.

Kakashi took a deep breath before walking over and picking up the scroll. Glancing at it briefly, he closed his eye and shook his head sadly. "I was afraid this was going to happen." He muttered. Seeing Haru's head drop, he sighed. "That explains why you were sent. So when is it going to be held?"

"What are you talking about?!" Sakura asked angrily. "And why is Naruto in tears?!"

Turning to face Sakura, Kakashi held out the scroll. "Read this and you'll understand." He said softly. When she stood up to take the scroll, Kakashi dropped to the ground and placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder as he continued to weep.

Sakura unrolled the scroll and began to read. Soon tears began to fall from her eyes and when she was finished she collapsed to the ground as well. "I didn't know." She began to mumble, over and over as she rocked herself back and forth. "I didn't know."

As Haru went over to give Sakura what comfort he could, the scroll was blown open a few feet away. In perfect handwriting, a short note was written in red ink. It said:

Naruto,

Forgive me for not telling you this earlier, but I'm dying. It's an incurable disease that I've had since birth, but it was in remission for many years so I thought I was going to be ok. Unfortunately, shortly before you left Tsunade informed me that it had come back and spread throughout my body. I only had about a month or so to live. I would have told you before you left, but I felt it was better if you didn't have to watch me suffer. I'm so sorry I won't be here for you when you get back like I promised, but I'll be waiting for you in heaven. I love you.

Hinata


	16. If Only

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own Naruto or anything affiliated with said show.

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

* * *

If Only

* * *

_If only I had listened to you sooner._

_ If only you had realized sooner._

_If only I had cared sooner._

_ If only you had come home sooner._

_If only I had told you sooner._

_ If only I had told you sooner._

_If only…then maybe we would have been together._

_ If only…then maybe we would have been together._

_Love You Always, Naruto_

_ Forever Yours, Hinata_

The two notes fluttered to the floor as Sakura's eyes clouded over with tears. Burying her face in her hands, she began to cry. Why was life never fair to those who deserved to be happy. It was sad enough that she had to bury two of her friends today, but the notes they left behind tore at her heart. "You two were perfect for each other, it's not fair!" She sobbed.

"Life isn't always fair." Kakashi said as he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Sometimes things work out, and sometimes they don't. As sad as it may be, that's just the way things are."

"But they were in love with each other!" Sakura cried. "On our last mission, Naruto had finally admitted that he wasn't interested in me anymore and that he'd fallen for Hinata. He was coming back to be with her! I know she was engaged, but I'm sure her father would've changed his mind over time. They didn't need to die!"

"Perhaps." Kakashi said softly. "But you know Naruto, when he gets an idea in his head no one can change his mind. And apparently the same goes for Hinata as well."

Sakura shook her head as the tears continued to fall. "It's not right though, this is all that mans fault. He should pay for what he put those two through!" She said angrily.

"Don't you think he is?" Kakashi asked. "He's already lost his daughter, and as much as he denies it, he did actually like Naruto…albeit only a little. Now he has to live with the fact that he drove his daughter, and a man that could have been his son-in-law to kill themselves. I'm quite certain that he will suffer for the rest of his life, with or without your punishment." Pulling his former student into a hug, he tried to comfort the pink haired girl. "Just try to think of it this way, at least those two can be together now without anyone standing in their way."

"Yeah." Sakura said with a small smile. "I wish them all the happiness in the world. May they be together in their next life too."

ooooo

In a grassy field outside of town, two headstones sat next to each other in the evening light. They had been pushed together to form a single marker for the two that lay below them. Beneath Naruto and Hinata's names, a single phrase was carved in cursive writing. _Eternally Together_. Next to the phrase, in smaller writing that looked like it had been hand carved into the stone by someone else, were two words. _If Only_.


	17. The Diary

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own Naruto or anything affiliated with said show.

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

* * *

The Diary

* * *

Naruto was not the type to pry into anyone's private life, but one day when he found a small diary on the side of the street he couldn't help himself. At first he wasn't sure what it was, but after opening it he realized that it was a diary that obviously belonged to a girl in the village. Deciding the right thing to do was to return it to its owner, he opened the book and read the first few pages in the hopes that he'd find out who owned it. Soon though, he found he was unable to put it down.

ooooo

_Friday 4__th__,_

_I managed to sit behind him in class today again. It was wonderful to be so close to him, if only I'd had the nerve to talk to him. Instead I watched as he smiled and chatted with his friends. I love his smile; it lights up his whole face and makes him look even more beautiful. Someday I hope he smiles like that at me._

_Tuesday 8__th__,_

_He talked to me today! He actually said hello when we passed each other in the street. I was so excited I barely managed to squeak out a 'hi' in return. I was blushing so hard I thought my face was on fire. I wanted to talk to him more, but his sensei called him and he left before I worked up the nerve._

_Wednesday 23__rd__,_

_Today I initiated a conversation with him, granted it was for a homework assignment, but still. I was so nervous that my knees were shaking and I thought I might faint, but I finally managed to speak to him. He was so nice to me, answering all my questions and waiting patiently for me to say what I wanted. I don't know if it's possible, but I love him even more now._

ooooo

Naruto paused in his reading and glanced around to make sure no one was watching him. He'd heard so many horror stories of what girls did to people who read their diaries and had no desire to be caught by the owner of the book. Satisfied that no one was around, he began reading once again.

ooooo

_Friday 2__nd__,_

_He smiled at me, that brilliant smile that I love so much. I helped him with a school problem and he rewarded me with one of my deepest wishes. I was so happy that I almost confessed my undying love to him right then, but that would've only made him laugh. He doesn't even know how I feel about him, and besides, there's no way a guy like him could possibly fall for someone as plain as me._

ooooo

"So she thinks she's not good enough for him. What a shame." Naruto muttered softly. "This guy has no idea what he's missing out on, I'd go out with this girl in a heartbeat."

ooooo

_Sunday 18__th__,_

_I haven't seen him for a month now, he left on a mission and isn't back yet. Every time he leaves I worry that I'll never see him again and I promise myself that I'll tell him how I feel, but the moment he gets back I lose my nerve. This time though, I'll tell him for sure._

_Saturday 24__th__,_

_He got back this morning and I went to see him as soon as I found out. I was so happy, and I was just about to tell him how I felt when he announced that he was in love with his friend. It doesn't seem like she returns his feelings, but he's so obsessed with her now that I was unable to say anything to him at all. I simply walked away and cried. How could I be so stupid, I never told him and now he's fallen for someone else._

ooooo

The next handful of pages were filled with scribbles and crossed out lines of text and Naruto frowned in disappointment. "Don't tell me that's how it ends." He grumbled, forgetting that this was actually someone's diary and not a fairytale storybook. "That sucks; I wanted her to get the guy." He was about to close the book, when some writing on one of the last pages caught his eye. Flipping it to that page, he quickly began to read.

ooooo

_Thursday 5__th__,_

_I know it's been a long time; ok long is a slight understatement since it's been a few years, but I just couldn't bring myself to write anything. It was so hard watching him chase after someone who obviously has no desire to be with him, especially when I'm so in love with him. But we're older now, and maybe, just maybe he'll hear me out. I've decided to finally tell him exactly how I feel. I need him to know that I love him, even if he doesn't care about me that way._

ooooo

Turning the page, Naruto growled in frustration. "Ah, come on! What happened? Did they wind up together or not? Don't leave me in suspense." He whined as he looked through the rest of the pages. Seeing that there was nothing else written, he closed the book with a snap. "And it was just getting good too; I guess I'll never know how it ends now." Standing up, he dusted off his pants and was about to head home since it had gotten pretty late when he nearly ran over someone. Taking a small step back, he looked down at the woman he'd hit. "Hinata?"

"I-I'm so sorry." Hinata mumbled with her head bowed. "I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

"Don't worry about it; I'm partially to blame as well." Naruto replied with a sheepish smile. When Hinata continued to stand there glancing around nervously, Naruto cocked his head in confusion. "Is something the matter? You look a little worried or something."

"I dropped something very important around here and I can't seem to find it." Hinata said softly, her eyes still darting around the street as she continued to search for whatever it was she'd lost.

"What was it?" Naruto asked. "A necklace or something?"

Hinata blushed and hid her eyes behind her hair. "…um…i-it was a small b-book." She stuttered. "My journal."

Naruto paled and his grip on the book tightened. "This wouldn't happen to be it, would it?" He asked, holding up the diary slowly. When Hinata's eyes widened, he gulped and handed it over.

"Y-you found it." Hinata whispered as she took it back with slightly shaking hands. Clutching it to her chest, she swallowed thickly. "You didn't read it…did you?" She asked, tears forming in her eyes as she waited for his answer.

"…well…you see…I was just trying to figure out who it belonged to, but then I couldn't stop myself. I had to see what happened next." Naruto blurted out quickly. "Please don't be mad." Seeing the tears begin to fall, he waved his hands in apology. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry."

Wiping at her eyes, Hinata turned and was about to run away when a hand on her arm stopped her. "Let me go." She sobbed.

Naruto shook his head and took a deep breath. "I'm really sorry I read it, but you're better off without that guy. He sounds like a jerk." He said softly. "You deserve so much better than that." Releasing her arm, he turned around and started to walk away. He'd only made it a few feet when suddenly Hinata called after him.

"You idiot…it's you." Hinata said with a sniff.

"…what's me?" Naruto asked in confusion. Seeing Hinata's blush darken and her grip on the diary tighten, his eyes widened in shock. "Y-you mean t-that was about me?!" When Hinata didn't answer, he cautiously took a few steps towards her. "Are you serious?"

Hinata bit her lip and ducked her head down to hide her eyes. Opening her mouth, she tried to speak, but was once again too afraid to say anything. So she simply nodded her head instead and waited for his reaction.

"…wow, I had no idea." Naruto mumbled as a blush spread across his cheeks. Rubbing his head nervously, he took another tentative step forward. "So…um…does this mean you _still_ like me?" He asked, placing a finger under her chin and lifting her head so she'd look at him, but she clenched her eyes shut tightly.

With closed eyes, Hinata quickly nodded her head.

"Good, now I can end the story the way it was meant to be." Naruto murmured as he leaned in and gently pressed his lips to Hinata's. Pulling back and smiling at the wide eyed look on her face, he continued. "What can I say; I'm a sucker for a happy ending."


End file.
